


Limbo

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. She’s an angel with a devilish kiss.Erza reflects on the status of her relationship.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621087
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> They're about 16/17 at this point  
> Prompt: “She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. She’s an angel with a devilish kiss.”

_She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner._

Lips pressed against her own. Where was her fortitude when everything was unclear?

Erza could never figure out where she stood with Mirajane. Not that she could complain about her current predicament, not when she had started it. 

The kiss hadn’t been a mistake, and Erza didn’t have any regrets, but, two years later, she was in limbo.

In public --and in all honesty, although less often, in private too,-- they would argue, compete, even occasionally come to blows. Later on, Mirajane was utterly hers, yet the question remained...what were they?

In truth, neither of them was prone to public displays of affection --it couldn’t be a measure of their relationship-- and their competitive nature was unlikely to change. 

They went out. None of it was covert. Mirajane’s things cluttered her room. Likewise, more than a few of her possessions had made Mira’s apartment their home. Their relationship could not be considered even a thinly veiled secret, but the words to define or elucidate did not exist; every attempt to vocalize her feelings went unrealized.

Yet, Mirajane’s feelings were a mystery. However, Erza could not discern if those liaisons meant anything at all. 

Nevertheless, she carried on; this was where she was meant to be. She knew better than most how difficult baring one’s heart could be --her guard always up-- so she would enjoy the moment. In time, they would become whatever they were meant to be; and Erza would be better for not dwelling and be better for allowing things to take their natural course.

Lips pressed against her own. Why resist temptation when it made her feel better than anything else? 

_She’s an angel with a devilish kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
